Breaking the Law
by Frankie10
Summary: Quinn doesn't think anyone cares. Can Rachel be the one to convince her otherwise? Beginning of Season 3 a day or so after the conversation under the bleachers. Punk!Quinn Possible Faberry romance if you squint a certain way.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any kind of rights to Glee.**

**A/N**: Be gentle, this is my first fanfic. Just going to write a few random song-based one-shots to get a feel for writing again. It has been quite a while. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed!

* * *

"STOP!"

Quinn spun on her heel, pink hair whipping round and Rachel halted mid-sentence and mid-step down the risers.

"Just stop Berry. You're giving me a damn migraine!" rubbing at her temple. "There is nothing you can say or do to make me reconsider so give it up already! If you really want to help Glee, go teach Finn how to dance without looking like a zombie. I'm not a project for you to work on! Glee doesn't need me. And I sure as hell don't need it!" she spat, eyes flashing, as she turned to storm off.

"You're wrong."

Surprised that the troubled girl actually paused in her hasty exit to listen, Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat caused by the sadness, guilt and regret that always shone in those beautiful hazel eyes and pushed on.

"We're a family in Glee, Quinn. We do need you. And you need us. Sure, we fight and disagree, but we are always there for one another when it matters most.

She could see the ex-cheerleader's back tense as soon as she uttered the word family. But instead of the verbal lashing she expected, she got a softly whispered, "I wouldn't know anything about that. I discovered I was disposable when I needed my family most. Why should Glee be any different?"

The tiny girl's heart clenched at the reminder of just how much the lost girl in front of her had endured. It was far too much pain and heartache for anyone, much less a 17 year old just trying to find her way in the world. Life was unfair, Rachel thought, to create such a beautiful girl and force her to be so broken on the inside.

"I may not speak for the entire team – although I'm sure if Santana were here, she would say that I could, do, and always will whether they want me to or not." Glad to see the half-hearted smirk on Quinn's face as she slowly turned to look at her, she continued. "I digress. My point is that I care. I care so much, Quinn" She tentatively reached out her hand and placed it on the now misty-eyed girl's shoulder.

"Every time I see you cry, I want to make you smile. Every time you walk away from me, I re-double my efforts just to prove I'm not giving up on you. That I'll never give up on you. God, Quinn, every time I see you I just want to wrap you in my arms and never let you go just so I know you're safe and you know you're protected!"

Rachel was now sat on the bleachers holding the openly weeping form in her arms.

"I may not be much Quinn, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You should know better than most how determined and relentless I can be." Hearing a throaty chuckle, Rachel smiled to herself and whispered, "Come to Glee with me today. I promise I will respect your wishes thereafter, though I will continue to hound you into talking to me. Just, please, come today?"

* * *

She could feel all eyes on her as she entered the room. She used to crave everyone looking at her. Now she just wished to be invisible. Their stares were like an itch, and given the sheer volume of eyes that focussed on her, she felt like hundreds of fire ants had suddenly crawled all over her.

She cast a glance to the piano where her eyes landed on the tiny, Jewish reason she was here, murmuring with Puck as they perused sheet music. She concentrated on Rachel so that she could fight the urge to run, took a seat in the front row and closed her eyes.

"What the hell is she doing here?!

She cracked eye and found Finn's angry/confused face glaring at her from across the room. Just as she opened her mouth to unleash her inner-Santana at the dimwit, Rachel interjected.

"She is here as my guest Finn, and I would appreciate it if you avoided using any form of profanity around me. It is vulgar and unnecessary. Quinn is… entertaining the idea of coming back to Glee club. Regardless, Noah and I have a song we would like to perform for her."

The room fell silent at that, even Mr Schue kept quiet and Quinn continued to stare straight ahead, not wanting to see the mixture of pity, disappointment and anger staring back at her from the people (except Finn) whose opinions she valued the most. Thankfully, Rachel and Puck – guitar in hand – chose this moment to take their seats in front of the club.

"We have chosen this song to sing to Quinn as we feel it expresses how we feel and we want her to know that we are always going to be there for her. Furthermore, it is, in itself, a beautiful song and I only hope we can do it justice. You are all welcome to join in with us if you so wish."

Rachel turned expectantly to Puck. "Um… Yeah. Ditto," he shrugged out. The diva rolled her eyes and huffed but said no more. That alone shocked Quinn. She settled down to watch their performance, now suitably intrigued.

Rachel sang the first verse light and breathy but with audible strength.

_When you need to smile_

_But you can't afford it_

_Go on point it out _

_I'm gonna steal it_

_When the floor is more familiar than the ceiling_

_I will break in late at night_

_Shake up how you're feeling_

Puck came in on the chorus with Rachel, sharing a sad smile as he began to harmonise beautifully with her.

_I'll never stop_

_Breaking the law for you_

_I'll never stop_

_Helping to pull you through_

_Whatever it takes to get what you need_

_Ignore the alarms_

_Ignore the police_

_I'll never stop_

_Breaking the law for you_

The strength in the diva's voice was apparent as she moved powerfully into the second verse. Quinn was rapt with attention as she struggled to remember how to breathe while she listened to Rachel's angelic voice hit every single note to perfection.

_When you're taking steps_

_But you need to go faster_

_We can speed through streets_

_So the shadows can't catch ya_

_When the corridors and all the stairs are making you tired_

_I will come for you_

_Set the building on fire_

The rest of New Directions joined Rachel and Puck for the chorus (minus Finn) and Santana in particular seemed to be giving it her all as a few errant tears leaked out the Latina's eyes. You were silently sobbing now and you didn't even care.

_I'll never stop_

_Breaking the law for you_

_I'll never stop_

_Helping to pull you through_

_Whatever it takes to get what you need_

_Ignore the alarms_

_Ignore the police_

_I'll never stop_

_Breaking the law for you_

_I'll never stop_

_Breaking the law for you_

_I'll never stop_

_Helping to pull you through_

_Whatever it takes to get what you need_

_Ignore the alarms_

_Ignore the police_

_I'll never stop_

_Breaking the law for you_

As she was engulfed in a group hug initiated by their little star, Quinn couldn't help but wonder if Rachel would always be right. But she couldn't find it in her to care. She could tangibly feel the love, acceptance and warmth of her family. Rachel Barbra Berry could spend the rest of her life proving Quinn wrong as long as it always felt this good.

* * *

**A/N 2**: The song used is "_Breaking the Law_" by Emeli Sande. I have no rights to it, I just think its beautiful.


End file.
